


Apologies

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara ruminates in the aftermath...in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: “Feat of Clay/Devil’s Eyes”  
> Summary: Barbara ruminates in the aftermath...in exactly 100 words.  
> Archive: Frisked & Conquered exclusive .. anyone else, please link to the site and let me know...thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of Dina Meyer, Ashley Scott, or Rachel Skarsten. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written on 1 March 2003, while I was at the Creation Convention in Seattle, Washington, waiting for Roxann Dawson to come onstage. It’s the second of 3 stories written at that time.

His parents hated me. No, his mother hated me. Wade said he loved me. He pursued me relentlessly, despite all my roadblocks. I think I just gave in to make him feel happy. I couldn’t make my heart feel anything more for him than I did, not even after making love to him. In fact, I think that’s when I realized I felt nothing romantic for him. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen and continued wooing me.  
  
And then Alfred brought him to the clocktower, into Harley’s clutches...to his death.  
  
I’ll never outlive that guilt…  
  
I’m sorry...


End file.
